1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a lock for sliding door, window or like closures including a sliding assembly mobile in the longitudinal direction of a casing and carrying a bolt, a maneuvering member for actuating the sliding assembly from the inside wall of the closure and means for actuating the sliding assembly from the covering plate of the closure by means of a lock cylinder operated by a key.
2. Description of the prior art
A lock of the above type is described in FR-A-2 582 710.
The above lock is relatively bulky and costly.
The aim of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks of prior art locks of the above type and to propose a lock of this type that has a simple and economic structure, is extremely reliable and can easily be adapted to enable in situ adjustment, on the installation site of the position of the lock according to that of the closure relative to the frame, as with the bolt.